


Almost In Love

by doitsushine92



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, failed taohun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9563945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doitsushine92/pseuds/doitsushine92
Summary: Minseok isn't in love with Sehun.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted from aff
> 
> This is gross.

Minseok knew that freaking out wasn’t a good idea. No matter how many times he told himself that he still had time to figure out what he wanted, he couldn’t help the terrible sinking feeling in his stomach because he only had one year left of high school and he still had no idea what he was going to do with his life.

It was a well-known fact around the school that Orientation in senior year was reserved for aptitude tests and lectures about vocations, because once you were in your last year you had to make a decision. The first day of class, Minseok had said “I don’t know,” when the teacher asked him what he wanted to do. On the bright side, almost everyone answered that, so he didn’t feel all that bad.

His room had gone from being littered with candy wrappers and dirty clothes to being littered with university pamphlets and answer worksheets. Minseok’s mom was getting worried, constantly telling him to get out of his room and hang out with Sehun, but Minseok simply couldn’t get himself to get off his desk chair. 

It was amazing, how in just two years we would be leaving for college, he’d have to live alone and pay rent and do so many grown up things-  
Minseok shook his head in hopes of clearing his mind. He was starting to hyperventilate again. 

“Hyung,” Sehun whined, “Are you even paying attention to what I’m saying?”

Minseok lifted his gaze to look at his friend; Sehun was pouting, twirling a chopstick around his fingers while the other lay forgotten next to his container. Minseok sighed, knowing that in fact he wasn’t listening to Sehun at all.

“Sorry, Sehunnie,” he apologized, “What were you saying?”

Sehun pouted more, “I was saying that I have a date.” Minseok felt an odd, different kind of twist in his stomach when he saw Sehun’s cheeks turn red. 

“Who’s the guy?” Minseok didn’t intend for it to come out as harsh, but he couldn’t help it.

“Zitao hyung,” Sehun mumbled. Huang Zitao was the president of the martial arts club; Minseok had seen him around at school and knew Sehun had been crushing on him for most of his junior year. 

Sehun looked mystified as he recounted his talk with the boy, blushing deeper and deeper until he resembled a tomato. Minseok tried to squash down the green little monster in his mind. 

 

It was Saturday night. Normally, Minseok would be in Sehun’s room, playing videogames and eating junk food. Instead, he was in Sehun’s room, sitting cross-legged on his bed and waiting for Sehun to make up his mind on what he was going to wear to his date.

“What about this shirt?” Sehun was shirtless (Minseok felt like dying), standing in front of his closet and clad in a pair of tight jeans. Minseok shook his head, because that shirt showed way too much skin. 

Sehun pouted when his hyung voiced his thoughts, but bent over to continue rummaging through the last drawer (Minseok nearly choked on his own spit at the sight of that ass).

“Oh! I really like this one!” the boy exclaimed. Minseok recognized the shirt to be the one he had gotten his friend on Christmas; it was a simple, black t-shirt that Minseok knew fitted the boy perfectly. He almost shut it down before he saw the hopeful look on Sehun’s face. He couldn’t possibly make him feel bad.

‘I’m going to hell’, he thought. However, he gave him two thumbs up and the smile he got in return was worth it. Minseok agreed to stay for dinner while Sehun went out. Mrs. Oh had always treated him like a son and Minseok loved her, but he only agreed because he secretly hoped he would be able to see Sehun when he got home from his date. 

Zitao picked him up at eight, dressed primly and a rose (A fucking rose!) in hand. Sehun’s dad shook his hand in a normal fashion, but both Minseok and his older brother, who was home for the weekend, gave him the stink eye. 

Minseok was pleased to see Zitao gulp.

After they left, Minseok was dragged to the dining table by Mrs. Oh, who shoved food down his throat while complaining that he had lost his baby fat and was no longer her ‘cute little munchkin’. 

Dinner was delicious, as per usual. They all lingered around for another hour, Minseok helping with the dishes despite Mrs. Oh saying that he was a guest and afterwards they sat in the living room, watching the news and inevitably talking about Sehun. The 10 o’clock news came on and Mrs. Oh ushered him upstairs to get ready for bed, because he was obviously going to stay for the night! It was dark outside, anyways, and Minseok’s mom wouldn’t appreciate it if he wondered around town at that time.

Once he was settled in Sehun’s bed, already in pajamas that Mrs. Oh had produced miraculously out of nowhere for him, Minseok started thinking about Sehun. He wasn’t sure why he was so jealous; it wasn’t like he was in love with Sehun. 

No, that wasn’t it, but Minseok could not deny the warm feeling in his chest when he thought about his best friend or the angry twist in his stomach when he remembered that the kid was on a date with another guy. 

He was not in love; at least not yet.

Sehun got home at eleven. Minseok expected him to look like he was on cloud nine, but instead met a frown on his friend’s face, lips pulled in yet another pout. 

“I’m guessing it didn’t go that well?” Minseok asked, putting his phone away. Sehun merely turned the lights off and wiggled out of his clothes before settling in bed next to Minseok. 

His underwear left pretty much nothing to the imagination. Minseok tried his best not to look at that ass.

Sehun shifted around until he was nose to nose with Minseok. Up close, the senior could see his eyes were bloodshot and droopy. “I don’t wanna talk about it,” Sehun mumbled.

“That’s alright, we don’t have to,” Minseok agreed. Sehun moved closer and closer, until his face was pressed into Minseok’s neck and his arms were around the older boy’s waist. Minseok tried his hardest not to think about how Sehun was practically naked and so warm, like his own personal heater. He’d always been like that, and there had been a time when Minseok disliked sleeping next to him for that same reason.

“Hyung,” Sehun’s breathing tickled his neck, “Do you think I’m pretty?”

“Of course,” Minseok wanted to kick himself. Sehun jerked his head back and looked at him in surprise. Minseok noticed how close they were and how good Sehun smelled. 

The younger boy licked his lips (Minseok wanted to repeat the action with his own tongue so badly) and looked deep in thought. But then he was leaning in, and Minseok had half a second to think oh shit before Sehun’s mouth was on his.

Minseok would be lying if he said that he hadn’t thought about kissing his best friend, but never in a million years had he thought it would be so good. Sehun had the softest lips Minseok had ever felt against his, and his hands were tugging his hyung closer desperately. 

Minseok indulged him, surging forward to grab Sehun by the back of his neck. Sehun made the cutest sound when Minseok licked his bottom lip and opened up to let his hyung taste him. Minseok let himself be pushed down until he was lying on his back and Sehun was straddling his thighs. The older boy could feel Sehun’s boner poking at his stomach and detached his hand from the boy’s neck to fondle his erection through his boxers.

Sehun moaned into the kiss. Minseok smiled against his lips, teeth pulling gently at the soft skin. Sehun shook his hyung’s hands off and Minseok didn’t have time to worry he’d read the signs wrong because soon Sehun was rolling his hips, and the sensation of Sehun’s cock rolling against his own was hell and heaven wrapped into one tall boy.

“Sehun,” Minseok moaned. Sehun whimpered “Hyung,” in response. Sehun panted against Minseok’s lips and it was probably the greatest sound Minseok had ever heard.

His movements were sloppy and uncoordinated, but none of that mattered to Minseok because Sehun was kissing him again and the flimsy pajama pants he was wearing rubbed delicious friction against his dick and he was about to cum embarrassingly fast. 

“Sehun, wait,” Minseok stuttered but the boy didn’t pay attention. Sehun just kept rolling his hips and Minseok had no other choice but to move along, lips sucking on Sehun’s tongue.

Two minutes later Minseok was muffling a low moan in Sehun’s neck as his climax crashed over him like a tidal wave. Despite the inexperience behind Sehun’s movements, all those years in dance class had awarded him with great hips thrusts. Sehun came after him, hips stuttering and whimpers escaping his mouth. 

They lay in bed, tangled together and trying to regain their breathing for a minute. Minseok soaked in the warmth of Sehun’s body. They were both sweaty and they’d made a mess on their pants, but Minseok was so comfortable he didn’t find it in himself to care.

“Hyung,” Sehun said after a while. 

Minseok hummed in acknowledgment. “Can we… you know,” Sehun stuttered, “Stay like this for a while?”

Minseok beamed at him. Sehun blushed and hid his face in Minseok’s neck with a whine. 

“Of course, Sehunnie,” Minseok rubbed circles in Sehun’s back, “We can stay like this for as long as you want.”


End file.
